Cumplir un año más
by elianna.cullen
Summary: Rosalie detesta que celebren su cumpleaños ¿pero cuál es la razón de su aversión? "En una vida inmortal qué mas da un año más o un año menos, al final, seguirás luciendo exactamente igual, en mi caso bella, una muñeca de porcelana bella por siempre jamás.


**Los personajes, como bien saben, pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. A mí sólo se me ocurrió esta historia por motivo de mi cumpleaños. Tal vez alguna que otra cosa no coincida por lo marcado en la historia original, pero esos cambios son gracias a mí, que quise agregarle algunas cositas a la historia.**

**Un saludo a ****-**Steph-Midnight-** (antes **TephyXD**) por su idea para este pequeño relato.**

**----------**

**CUMPLIR UN AÑO MÁS...**

_**Rosalie POV**_

En una vida inmortal qué mas da un año más o un año menos, al final, seguirás luciendo exactamente igual, en mi caso bella, una muñeca de porcelana bella por siempre jamás. Eso es lo que pienso, y es por eso que detesto los cumpleaños. En mi vida humana recuerdo que me encantaba que se llegara el día de mi cumpleaños, ya que crecía un año más, y me regalaban preciosos y costosos obsequios, y mis padres hacían una cena en mi honor, y todo era perfecto. Pero ahora, para mi, los cumpleaños son sólo fechas en el calendario. Se supone que cumples aun año, que creciste un año, pero no es cierto. Sigo exactamente igual. Han pasado más de cincuenta años desde que soy lo que soy ahora, y sin embargo, luzco exactamente igual.

Puede que sea algo vanidosa, pero inconscientemente, siempre quise envejecer. No me refiero a que las arrugas y las canas me salieran a los 25 años, sino a crecer, tener hijos, tener nietos, y envejecer con el amor de mi vida al lado, hasta morir. En el lenguaje de Carlisle sería _"vivir y pasar junto con el tiempo, y no sólo ver el tiempo pasar"_. Cuando uno está joven, su deseo es no envejecer, sino tener la juventud eterna, ¿no? Pues algo así pensaba cuando tenía dieciocho años, y como dicen, tu peor pesadilla es que tu deseo se haga realidad. Y aquí estoy, encerrada en un cuerpo que tendrá eternamente dieciocho años. Por eso es que detesto los cumpleaños. Son un recuerdo más de lo que nunca tendré, y para mi, es como poner el dedo en la llaga.

Mi cumpleaños pasado Alice lo hizo de nuevo, todo el día fue de fiesta, regalos por aquí y por allá, y un hermoso pastel que ni siquiera pude probar porque no me sabía más que a lodo y barro. Así que les pedí, amenacé, rogué e imploré que este año no me hicieran nada. Nada. No, ni se acordaran, que fuera un día más normal que de costumbre, y aunque Alice me hizo su pucherito, no cedí. _No_. Estoy harta de celebraciones sin sentido. Pensaban que sólo estaba payaseando, o tratando de hacerme la importante, pero al parecer, por fin me creyeron y lo entendieron, y me han dejado en paz. Mañana se supone que es mi "_cumpleaños_" y no he visto que preparen algo. De hecho, han organizado una salida a cazar, pero decidí no ir con ellos. Sólo Carlisle, Edward y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Carlisle por el hospital, Edward por su querida Bella, y yo... yo simplemente pasaré este día haciendo nada.

---

El día comenzó normal, gracias al cielo. Los que iban a cazar salieron antes del amanecer, y Edward salió temprano a recoger a su novia. Yo no tuve ni ganas de ir a la escuela. Me puse a ver televisión, una película llamada _Sabrina_, con Audrey Hepburn. Me encantaba esa actriz, y estaba apenas en el principio, en la parte en que intenta vanamente suicidarse en la cochera, cuando Carlisle me habló.

-¿Podemos hablar, Rosalie?

Suspiré y lo miré con las cejas alzadas.

-¿No se te hace tarde, Carlisle?

-Por un momento que llegue tarde no importa, además en tus manos está el tiempo que demore esto.

-Está bien -apagué la televisión-, ¿qué quieres?

-Rosalie, sé que no quieres que te lo recuerde, pero quiero saber bien por qué es que te "_enferma_" tanto el hecho de celebrar tu cumpleaños... -me hablaba en tono firme, algo extraño en él, pero tampoco es que yo le hubiera empezado a hablar con toda la amabilidad del mundo. Rodé los ojos.

-Como les dije el año pasado, Carlisle, no quiero que me recuerden que no puedo crecer. Si siempre voy a aparentar tener estos malditos dieciochos años, ¿para qué rayos quieren celebrar que pasa un año, con un pastel que ni siquiera podemos comer?

-Pero no es sólo la fiesta...

-Una fiesta que Alice sólo prepara por el hecho de hacer algo, de ir de compras y divertirse un momento. Y digo un momento, porque en esta vida eterna, un día bien podríamos contarlo como un segundo.

-Rosalie, sabes bien que Alice no lo hace sólo por eso. Lo hace porque te quiere, porque todos te queremos.... Y Rosalie, celebramos los cumpleaños simplemente por el hecho de haber podido vivir un año más.

-¿Oh si? ¿Haber vivido? -mi voz estaba cargada de sarcasmo mordaz-. Qué extraño, Carlisle, si se supone que morí hace bastante tiempo. No respiro, no tengo sangre en mis venas... Biológicamente estoy _muerta_. Así que ¿cómo es posible que me digas que celebramos un año más de vida si estamos muertos?

-Rosalie, por favor. Sabes bien a lo que me refiero... -Carlisle se veía a punto de perder la paciencia, pero yo no podía parar. Muy allá, en mi mente, sabia que mis palabras lo lastimaban, pero en el momento, yo estaba enojada, muy molesta. Suspiré, tratando de calmarme, porque no quería decir algo de lo que pudiera arrepentirme.

-Carlisle, no es que te culpe. Sé que me salvaste con la mejor intención, pero es que no sabes cuánto me hubiera gustado seguir adelante con mi vida, y morir algún día.

-A todos nosotros nos hubiera gustado los mismo, Rosalie -sonrió-, y a veces me siento culpable por haber tomado la decisión por ustedes, pero pienso que ya deberíamos de haber superado el remordimiento décadas atrás.

-Carlisle, yo ya lo hice. Está bien, viviré eternamente con ustedes, que son mi familia, y con Emmett, a quien amo, pero a cambio, lo único que les pido, es que no me recalquen ese hecho, ¿Acaso es tan difícil olvidar un cumpleaños?

-Mira, es que el hecho de celebrar un cumpleaños, no es solamente celebrar que creces un año más, sino que ha pasado un año más. Es decir, puede que no "_envejezcas_", ni yo ni Esme, ni Emmett podemos, pero celebramos que hemos pasado un año más con nuestros seres queridos. Y tampoco es el hecho de cambiar físicamente, sino lo que hemos aprendido en ese año, y no me refiero a los conocimientos de la escuela, sino a lo que aprendemos de la vida.

-¿Pero qué sentido tiene celebrar un año cuando tenemos toda una eternidad por delante? -ese era mi punto central. Era como estar alegre por encontrar una brizna de paja en el pajar, o señalar un punto en la línea de un círculo.

-Rosalie, está bien que seamos inmortales, pero sabes bien que podemos morir. ¿Qué tal si te hubieras encontrado sola con James y Victoria? Bien pudieran haberte desmembrado, y ya no estarías con nosotros. Celebrar un cumpleaños es dar gracias porque te tuvimos un año más con nosotros, ¿lo entiendes? -su mirada era como la de un padre. Carlisle estaba tratando conmigo como si fuera una niña malcriada, y bueno, es lo que soy, ¿no? Pero poco a poco podía verlo y entenderlo como él quería que lo viera. Me mordí el labio, ya menos firme de mi posición, y Carlisle lo notó. Me sonrió y me tomó una mano-. ¿Entonces ya estas menos reacia a que celebremos tu cumpleaños?

Me tomé mi tiempo en contestar. Sería algo extraño celebrar junto con ellos, pero siempre podría intentarlo. Si ellos no tenían problema en festejar sus cumpleaños, ¿por qué yo si? Porque me recuerda que no crezco, que no envejezco. Pero si empiezo a verlo como Carlisle me dice, tal vez resulte. No sé que haría sin Emmett, sin Alice y Jasper, sin Esme y Carlisle, sin Edward, e incluso, sin esa problemática humana, Bella. Estoy contenta de estar con ellos, asi que supongo que les debo algo...

-Con una condición, Carlisle.

-¿Cuál?

-Que también a Bella le festejen su cumpleaños, con regalos y todo, aunque no quiera -se rió-. Porque no sería justo que a mi si quieran ahogarme con tanto adorno, regalos y pastel embetunado, y a ella no... Esa es mi oferta.

-Ok, lo prometo Rosalie -sonreímos, y lo abracé-. ¿Entonces, me permites desearte un Feliz Cumpleaños?

-Está bien... -respondí, aun un poco renuente.

-Entonces, vamos a que te compre un obsequio... -se puso de pie, y me instó a que lo siguiera al garaje.

-Pero, ¿y el hospital?

-Les llamaré y avisaré que no puedo ir. Alice ya había predicho que no habría incidentes hoy, pero de todas formas quise quedarme, por si acaso...

Subimos a su Mercedes, y llamó desde su móvil. No hubo problema en el hospital, y nos dirigimos a Port Angeles, al centro comercial. Debo confesar que era un alivio ir de compras sin Alice, y me agradaba la idea de una visita tranquila al centro comercial. Aparcamos y entramos por una puerta lateral.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Rosalie?

-¿Sabes? Es genial poder escoger a dónde ir, y no que Alice te lleve a donde ella quiere... -me reí, y él también.

-Tienes razón.

Fuimos a una tienda departamental, y me fui al área de zapatos. Carlisle se excusó para contestar una llamada, y vi que se fue al área de caballeros. Seguí probándome algunos tacones más, cuando una dependiente me llamó.

-Señorita, el doctor Cullen la llama. Está por allá -me señaló el otro lado de la tienda. Me extrañé, pero fui de todas formas, no sin antes darle a la chica los pares que me iba a llevar. Llegué con Carlisle, y me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Rose!

Estaban todos, incluso Bella, y me abrazaron. Estaba un poco renuente aun, pero les devolví la sonrisa. Al final estaba Carlisle, a quien le entrecerré los ojos.

-¿Todo esto fue un plan?

-Algo así... -asintió, y Alice lo interrumpió.

-Pero no sabíamos si iba a funcionar... Hasta que lo vi -sonrió ampliamente-. Te prometo que ya no te compraré pastel, aunque esté bonito... -miró a Bella, y me susurró, de tal manera que sólo yo la oyera-, y te aseguro que lo que no te festeje a ti, se lo daré a Bella en septiembre... -nos reímos.

Terminamos las compras, y nos fuimos a casa, donde Edward tocó el piano, y me cantaron _Happy Birthday_, y Edward y Alice convencieron a Bella a comer una rebana de un pequeño pastel que compró Esme, aunque la pobre humana terminó llevándoselo todo. En la noche, cuando Emmett y yo subimos a nuestra habitación, nos acostamos y me acomodé en sus brazos.

-¿Sabes, Emmett? Este es el mejor cumpleaños que he tenido... Fue muy sencillo, y me sentí feliz, de verdad.

Me besó el cabello.

-Me alegra que te haya gustado, Rose... No sabes cuánto adoro verte alegre. ¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo!

-Oye, Emmett... Aún no me has dado el regalo que quiero.

-¿Cuál, nena?

-Este -me volteé, de manera que quedé frente a él y lo besé muy apasionadamente. Creo que entendió el mensaje, ya que me correspondió, y una cosa llevó a la otra. Una de las ventajas de ser lo que somos es que no teníamos que dormir, ni respirar, ni nos cansamos, así que el día de mi cumpleaños finalizó, y yo ni siquiera me di cuenta.

-----------

**Bien, desde hace mucho intentaba hacer un one-shot de Rosalie, ya que la verdad, me cae muy bien.... Vale, sólo desde que leí Eclipse, cuando le cuenta a Bella su vida. Y es que Rosalie de verdad no creo que sea mala, sino que así la criaron, y bueno, supongamos que tenga un poquito de vanidad la chica, pero que se le ha ido bajando con el tiempo. Dice Bella que posiblemente la eternidad agiliza la paciencia, y yo creo que en el caso de Rosalie, la eternidad le ha mostrado un poco de humildad. En todo caso, no creo que ella sea mala mala, sino una chica que es como es.**

**En fin, es mi primer **_Rosalie POV_**, así que espero sus comentarios y opiniones, así como sus felicitaciones, ya que hoy cumplo años. Dejad un review, recuerden que son gratis.**

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
